


Traditonal Traditions

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Sometimes traditions come in different forms.Glimpses into small moments of life





	Traditonal Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet
> 
> Join the blue book discord fools

**{ Something Old }**

"Michael, you need to pull over."

"She's fine just having a bit of a hiccup."

Allen frowned at him, "A hiccup? It sounds like the engine fell out three miles back. Would you please just pull over and take a look? I really don't want to spend the night on the side of the road."

The pilot smirked, "Oh, I don't know, doesn't sound too bad to me. I've got a couple of blankets in the trunk. We could curl right up in the backseat and," he saw the frown deepen on the doctor's face and raised a hand in surrender, "Okay okay, I'm pulling over."

"What is it this time?" Allen asked as they got out. They were on their way to Allen's apartment when the car started making some unsettling noises. This wasn't even the first time this had happened. It was getting late and all Allen wanted was to change into something more comfortable for the night.

Michael shrugged and popped the hood, "Could be anything. She's old and has some corks but she's hasn't failed me yet."

"This car was old the day you bought it," Allen huffed. Michael shrugged his jacket and overcoat off and handed them off before rolling up his sleeves. Allen could see his arms working through the shirt and suddenly really wished they were back at his apartment.

"You know it's not wise to say mean things to the man driving you home," Michael quipped.

Allen crossed his arms, "Leaving me to fend for myself on the side of the road, how gentlemanly of you."

Michael winked, "Only the best for you, doll."

"If that were true we wouldn't be driving in this piece of junk," Allen laughed.

Michael shook his head and took back his jackets, "Well, I think I fixed this piece of junk and it should get us back to your place just fine."

Allen faked a cheer, "Good, I'm ready to fall asleep just standing here."

Michael stepped into his space and curled a hand around his face, "Oh, doc, you can't be that tired, right?" He let his lips hover over the shorter man's and smirked when Allen sucked in a breath at swayed closer. He pulled back keeping their mouths apart "I think the nights still young, professor."

**{ Something New }**

The car slowly rolled to a stop in the driveway. Michael switched the engine off and stared out the windshield at the small one-story house "this is it."

"This is it," Allen repeated. They'd both been here before to look at the house but this time was different, this time the house was theirs. Technically the house was in his name but as far as he was concerned it was their home, "I can't believe we did this."

Michael glanced around. This place was the perfect American suburb, the kind of place they both wanted to live. If he were honest he never dreamed he'd get here. He thought for a long time he was destined to live alone and at some point, he'd made peace with that. Then he met Allen and...well, here they are, buying their first house, "Well, believe it babe because the bills are going to start flowing in now."

Allen laughed and leaned over to kiss him lightly before pausing and pulling back sheepishly. He looked around to make sure no one was around, "Sorry."

Michael's heart clenched as he reached over for the older man's hand, "Don't apologize for that. Not to me. Not because of us."

Allen looked away and nodded. He squeezed their hands before letting go, "I just don't need the whole neighborhood knowing today, or ever."

Michael bit his tongue. He knew that. They'd agreed that maybe getting run out of town wasn't the best way to start a life together but he still hated the idea of hiding. He'd hid his whole life, he didn't want to hide anymore, "I know. Come on the moving truck's here and if I know anything about women they'll start crawling out of the woodworks to ask a million questions."

Allen chuckled as they got out the car, "More like they'll be asking you a million questions. Everyone's going to want to know how this charming single bachelor ended up _roommates_ with a divorced university professor."

Michael flexed jokingly, "Charming, you say?"

Allen shook his head and brushed past him to talk to the moving men that were arriving and tell them to just set everything, except furniture, in the garage for now. Michael stood off to the side and watched the older man work. He liked when Allen took charge of a situation. He got this determined look on his face and tone to his voice that led you to believe he was an expert on just about anything. Michael finally shook himself out of the daze and moved to help the men empty the truck. The sooner they emptied it, the sooner they'd leave, and the sooner he could get Allen into the house and show him just how happy he was.

"Michael, take that box into the bathroom. We need that one in the house," Allen pointed to a box clearly labeled 'Bath'. He'd laughed at Allen when they were packing and he methodically labeled everything but now he was understood why.

Michael made a show of bending down to lift the box, "That all, professor?"

Allen swallowed thickly and nodded. Michael laughed to himself as he walked away. As he left the bathroom and looked into their house cluttered with misplaced furniture he felt like finally, he was where he wanted to be.

**{ Something Borrowed }**

The first time Allen noticed it he thought it was too funny to say anything.

The third time he noticed he thought it was odd but still said nothing.

The fifth time it happened he had to bring it up.

"Why are you stealing my ties?"

Michael kept his eyes downcast to look at the small breakfast menu, "Why would I steal your ties?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Allen chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Michael mumbled.

"Michael–"

"I don't know, professor. Maybe, they just get mixed up in my bag," Michael grumbles, "What's the big deal?"

Allen bumps his foot under the table, "Hey, look at me," Michael slowly looks up, "I'm just asking, that's all. It's a little hard to mix my ties up with yours."

Allen watched the younger man bite his lip for a moment, "I just like them."

Allen raised his eyebrows, "You always say my ties are hideous."

"Oh, they are," Michael smiled and looked down at the loud red tie he was wearing that he borrowed – stole, from Allen, "But they're you, a hundred percent you, doc."

Michael looked up he couldn't help but let a smirk slide over his face. Allen's eyes were wide and dark, his cheeks quickly filling with a pink flush, "How quickly can you get us back to the motel?"

"And miss breakfast?"

"Michael."

"Five minutes."

Allen was out of the booth and pulling Michael along, "Come on. Now."

Michael trailed behind him, "Whatever you say, professor."

**{ Something Blue }**

"I want you," the words ghosted over his neck.

Michael's tongue followed the lines the lines of his shoulder. Bites placed anywhere he could get his mouth. Kisses quickly soothing the red marks. His hands holding his hips tight as he rocked them together.

"I need you," the words were breathed into his mouth.

Michael's mouth hovered over his own. Soft sounds spoken like prayers into the room only to be echoed by whines and pleas. Arching bodies shook together and Michael quickly closed the gap between their mouths.

"I love you," the promise was made against his skin.

Allen saw stars and was distantly aware of Michael's own release following him. His chest heaved as he attempted to catch his breath and Michael rolled off of him.

Several minutes and a shower later they were resting in bed for the night listening to the sounds of their house and reading. Allen set his book on his chest and asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Michael didn't look up from his own novel.

Allen sat up fully and closed his book, "That you love me."

Michael slowly closed his own book and gave Allen a bewildered look, "Why wouldn't I?"

Allen nodded, "You've just never said it before."

Michael sat up, "Of course I have."

Allen shook his head, "Michael, that's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"So you're telling me," Michael was sitting upright now too, "That in the five years we've been together I've never once said that?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

Michael raked a hand down his face, "Fuck."

"I assumed you'd say it when you were ready."

"Fuck," Michael repeated, voice strained, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Allen smiled.

Michael shook his head, "No, I love you. I have for years. I thought I would have– I thought I did."

"Michael, it's okay," Allen reached to take the pilot's hand.

Michael yanked his hand away, "No, it's not. Jesus fucking Christ, I was going to," Michael yanked open his side table drawer violently and with shaking hands pulled something out, "I was going to– fuck it."

Allen opened his mouth to ask what Michael was talking about when he turned back to him with a small blue box nestled in his hands, "What..."

"Hush, I'm trying to show you that I love you," Michael said and cracked a smile as he opened the blue velvet box to reveal a thin silver ring.

"Michael, you don't have to..." Allen raised a hand as if he could stop time itself.

"No, I do. I've wanted to for so long and now I need to," Michael waited until Allen numbly nodded at him. The pilot took a deep breath. "Okay," another shuddering breath, "will you marry me?"

Allen watched the small ring and waited for the punchline because this had to be a joke. He raised his eyes and saw nothing but love mirrored in the captain's, "Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes," Allen said again with a grin that hurt his face and watched Michael slid the ring onto his trembling hand.

They knew they would have to stay hidden but it didn't matter in this moment. In this moment, the world was kind and perfect.

A small blue box tumbled to the floor.

Borrowed ties lay safely in a suitcase.

A new house sits silently in a quiet neighborhood.

An old car rests on asphalt under twinkling stars.

**Author's Note:**

> So if this makes no sense im sorry. Its an odd hot take on the wedding tradition that a bride should have something old, new, borrowed, and blue with her when she gets married. I have no idea how this happened. 
> 
> Please leave a comment about what you thought, I know its odd but I thought it was too silly not to write.


End file.
